Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of molecular biology and nucleic acid amplification. A composition for pyrophosphorolysis activated polymerization (PAP) is integrated by lyophilization. The lyophilized integrated composition is easily stored and manipulated.
Description of the Prior Art
PAP Technology for Nucleic Acid Amplification
Pyrophosphorolysis activated polymerization (PAP) is a method for nucleic acid amplification where pyrophosphorolysis and polymerization are serially coupled by DNA polymerase using 3′ blocked primers1; 2. A primer is blocked at the 3′ end with a non-extendable nucleotide (3′ blocker), such as a dideoxynucleotide, and cannot be directly extended by DNA polymerase. When the 3′ blocked primer anneals to its complementary DNA template, DNA polymerase can remove the 3′ blocker from the 3′ blocked primer in the presence of pyrophosphate or its analog, which reaction is called pyrophosphorolysis. The DNA polymerase can then extend the 3′ unblocked primer on the DNA template. In addition to references cited herein, PAP has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,534,269, 7,033,763, 7,105,298, 7,238,480, 7,504,221, 7,914,995, and 7,919,253.
The serial coupling of pyrophosphorolysis and extension using the 3′ blocked primer in PAP results in an extremely high selectivity2; 3 because a significant nonspecific amplification (Type II error) requires mismatch pyrophosphorolysis followed by mis-incorporation by the DNA polymerase, an event with a frequency estimated to be 3.3×10−11.
The bi-directional form of PAP (Bi-PAP) is especially suitable for allele-specific amplification that uses two opposing 3′ blocked primers with a single-nucleotide overlap at their 3′ ends3 4. Bi-PAP can detect one copy of a mutant allele in the presence of 109 copies of the wild type DNA without false positive amplifications.
DNA-PAP
PAP was initially tested with Tfl and Taq polymerases using DNA template of the human dopamine D1 gene, proving the principle that DNA-dependent DNA pyrophosphorolysis and DNA-dependent DNA polymerization can be serially coupled1. The efficiency of PAP was greatly improved using TaqFS, a genetically engineered polymerase comprising a F667Y mutation, which were demonstrated using other DNA templates4.
RNA-PAP
RNA-PAP was developed that can directly amplify RNA template without additional treatment. RNA-PAP brings in a new mechanism for amplification of RNA template in which RNA-dependent DNA pyrophosphorolysis removes 3′ blocker such as 3′ dideoxynucleotide from a blocked primer when hybridized to RNA template, and then RNA-dependent DNA polymerization extends the activated primer. Due to this serial coupling, RNA-PAP has high selectivity against mismatches on the RNA template, providing highly specific amplification of RNA template (US Patent Application Publication No. 20140186840).
Lyophilization
Lyophilization or freeze-drying is a dehydration process by freezing a material and then reducing the surrounding pressure to allow the frozen water in the material to sublimate directly from solid phase to gas phase. This process has been used for stabilizing reverse transferase and RNA polymerase (U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,387), lyophilizing PCR reagents (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,861,251, 6,153,412, WO Publication No. 2005103277, EP Patent No. 2,202,302), and drying dye-terminator sequencing reagents (U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,747).
However, the result of lyophilization is still largely unpredictable particularly in the case of multiplex components because of fragile balance and interaction among them. For example, it was reported that inclusion of primers in dried mixture inactivates Taq polymerase (EP Patent No. 2,202,302), and Magnesium ion initiates nonspecific reaction leading to false positive amplification.
Manipulation of PAP Reaction
Aqueous PAP reaction contains many components of a reaction buffer, pyrophosphate, dNTPs, 3′ blocked primers, a polymerase, and a nucleic acid template which are stored in a number of different tubes. For manipulation, the PAP components from the different tubes are pipetted into a tube, which is tedious, error-prone, and time-consuming.